Comfortable With You
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: Ya know, people think we should get together," He said one hot summer day. - SquallxCloud - Shonen-Ai, AU.


**Title:** Comfortable With You  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** SquallxCloud  
**Summary:** "Ya know, people think we should get together." He said one hot summer day.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters do not belong to me, blah blah blah, the usual crap. Do we really need these things? Come on, dudes. _Fan_**fiction.**

**A/N:** Yay, first delve into the Kingdom Hearts world and CloudxLeon! To be more precise, CloudxSquall, but does it really matter? They're children in this one because, c'mon; they're tooooooooo cute! I actually started writing this after reading Hanae's 'Cross Our Hearts' and 'Spoonful of Summer.' Did you read it yet? It's so.... so... innocent! As such, this fic will be kind of like a tribute to Hanae. It'll also be dedicated to Kaiyobi, my best bud from the beginning of time (literally), and beta! You rox my sox!

I tried making this sound sweet and innocent by incorporating lots of blushing and awkwardness in it, cuz, c'mon, wouldn't you be blushing and stuff if you were going out with someone at age nine? I'm not sure it really worked, though... -sweatdrop-

Anyway, without further crap from the author's ass, read on! (And don't forget to review afterwards! Please and thank yous!)

-- --

_**Comfortable With You**_

-- --

It was a hot summer afternoon. Some people were cooling off in their air-conditioned homes, while others were outside enjoying the weather. A good number of people – adults and children alike – spent the sweltering noon hours in Radiant Garden's Central Park. This park was a good fifty-acres of green grass, the occasional tree and an Olympic-plus-sized pond.

"The Waterhole," as the children dubbed it, was packed with kids, teens and adults. Most of the kids were wading in the clean, clear (and let's not forget the most important factor; cool) water while their parents sat in the shade under the trees. Even more relaxed at the edge, either in or out of the water.

Two preteens lay on the grass a little bit from the far end of the pool, drying off with nature's natural towels, otherwise known as the sun. Having cooled off sufficiently in the water, the two friends conversed quietly, just content to lie next to each other in sodden swimming trunks.

They talked about things that seemed monotonous and boring, but their friendship had reached the point where it didn't really matter what they talked about, just as long as they were spending time together. They weren't overly loud, as it was only the blond who was chatting animatedly. His brunet companion just listened quietly, adding his two cents to the conversation when it was needed.

It was obvious the blond looked up to his friend by the way his brilliant blue eyes sparkled when they talked, even though he was taller by a good three inches, and most definitely older.

Later, there was a lull in the conversation in which the brunet sat up and reached into his bag for a bottle of water. In the silence that followed, the blond seemed to debate with himself over a seemingly important matter. As the brunet brought the bottle to his lips and was taking his first gulp of the clear liquid, the blond boy sat up and spoke.

"Ya know, people think we should get together."

Water splashed everywhere as the brunet choked on his drink, the liquid pouring down his chin and landing in his lap. Coughs racked his frame as he struggled to rid his lungs of water. Cloud merely sat there, not really digesting what his eyes fed to him, until finally (after the choking brunet's face turned blue), it clicked in.

"Squall!" He screamed, jumping into panic mode. "Squall! SQUALL! Are you dead yet? SQUALL!" His only reply was a series of coughs, hacks, and wheezes. The blond - not knowing what to do - slapped his friend's back frantically, but it didn't seem to be helping a whole lot. Just the complete opposite, in fact. What did you expect? He was only 13. He didn't know CPR. Cloud, whose worry showed in the form of screaming and glistening eyes, just slapped harder. He was aware of people staring and whispering behind his back, and remembered what his mother had said to do in an emergency.

His best friend was choking on water. Surely that was emergency enough!

"Someone call an ambulance!" He screamed, flailing his limbs to emphasize his point, just as Squall, with one last gigantic hack, heaved up the last of the water.

"Squall!" He cried in relief. "Thank heavens you're alright!" He wanted to throw his arms around the brunet and squeeze the life out of him, but considering the previous moment of terror, contented to just mop up the water trickling down Squall's face and chest with a towel.

"Geez, you had me worried there!" Cloud continued to mop down Squall's torso. "Never do that again, 'kay? I mean, I almost crapped myself cuz I was so scared! Hey, lift your head up a bit; I need to dry your face."

Squall complied, and the older brought the towel to his chin, only to falter at the blank look in gunmetal eyes. 'He shouldn't look like that,' He thought, alarmed. 'He nearly choked, for god's sake!'

"You're crying," the brunet said simply, bringing a hand to Cloud's cheek. The blond tensed, ('His hand is warm...' Said a wayward thought) but Squall didn't seem to notice as he ran his thumb across the bottom of his eye, brushing away a stray tear. With a gasp of surprise, the blond smacked his hand over his other eye and felt warm liquid seep through his fingers.

"I-I'm not crying!" he growled indignantly, as Squall removed his hand to take the towel from Cloud and dried his own face. Rubbing his eyes like a sleepy toddler, the blond scolded himself mentally. 'Teenagers don't cry!' He slapped himself in the proverbial head. 'Get a hold of yourself, Cloud Strife!'

"Right," the brunet said absentmindedly as he stuffed the towel back into his bag. Cloud was about to retort when a shadow fell over him. Flinching, he looked over his shoulder to see an elderly lady with her two grandchildren hiding behind her legs.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked gently. "Do you need to call home?"

Squall nodded. "No, thank you, I--"

"He's fine." Cloud cut in abruptly. The brunet stared at him with wide eyes, but the woman didn't seem fazed at all.

"Alright, if you're sure." Giving the pair one last gentle look, she tottered off, her grandchildren clutching at her hands. After she left, Squall gave the blond an odd look, but Cloud looked away with red tinting his cheeks. He didn't notice the affection sparkling in grey eyes.

Said pair sat in silence for what seemed like forever, before Squall finally spoke.  
"So, um, what were you saying before...?"

"Huh? You mean when I asked if you were alright?" Cloud cocked his head in question, blond spikes bobbing with the movement.

"No!" Squall cried. Seeing the hurt and confused expression on Cloud's face, he hastily corrected himself. For being four years his senior, Cloud sure acted four years younger than him. "I mean, I'm grateful you care and everything but—"

"Of course I care!" Cloud cried indignantly, leaning in closer. "We're best friends! We are best friends, aren't we?"

The brunet was taken aback. "Well, of course we are. Why?"

"Damn right!" Cloud nodded fiercely. Squall just rolled his eyes playfully, but didn't press when his 'why' went unanswered.

Both boys fell silent for another minute, just sitting on their spread, the noises of the park providing a sort of background music, before Squall spoke once again.

"I... I was asking about... you know... about us getting together..." The younger ran a hand through his damp, chocolate-brown hair, a sure gesture that he was nervous, even though his face was still carefully blank. "I mean... just out of curiosity."

The blonde's mouth formed a small 'o,' as he just stared back, the beginnings of a blush creeping to his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed a few times (almost like a fish, Squall noted absently) before he said anything. "Oh. That." He tried to look away from sharp grey eyes, but found himself unable to. "Well, uh... i-it was nothing. Forget I said anything..." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks flame. Little beads of sweat formed on his forehead, but it sure wasn't because of the heat.

"You said we should get together," came the blatant response.

"I said other people think we should get together..." He corrected, immediately regretting it. Squall's face fell, just a small twinge of muscles, but having known him since the brunet was born, Cloud easily noticed. "I mean, it was actually only Yuffie who said... that, but..." He mentally slapped himself when Squall visibly deflated with a small 'Oh.'

_'Stop making it worse, you dummy!' _

"It's... it's not like I haven't... th-thought about... you know... that..." He continued as he turned his head so he wouldn't have to see Squall's reaction, wincing internally at how pathetic he sounded. Falling silent, he fidgeted with the edge of his swimming trunks.

_'Never mind, forget I said anything. I gotta go home now...'_ He said. When nothing else was said, he looked up. Squall had his head turned slightly to the side, as his face scrunched slightly in concentration. 'Oops,' He thought with a proverbial sweat drop. _'That was in my head...'_ He was about to voice out his leaving, when the younger spoke.

"Well, we do hang out a lot..." His voice was slow, deliberate, as if he was sounding out each syllable, as if to make sure he didn't mispronounce it. Looking up now, he continued. "I mean, when we're not outside together, we're at each other's homes. " His face was serious, contemplating the idea in his head, his eyes gazing at a spot in the sky.

Cloud, who froze the moment he said 'we do hang out a lot,' was only just recovering from temporary vocal defects. He stared back at the younger, who frowned slightly in concern.

"Cloud?" He waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Cloud, are you ok? What are you staring at?"

Cloud snapped out of his shock and forced himself to pay attention to what Squall was saying, because all he heard was cheesy love music playing and fat babies in diapers strumming harps. It was at that moment that he realized just how close they were sitting, and resisted the urge to squirm a bit.

"...and plus, you're always sleeping over at my place. I guess I can understand where Yuff's coming from." Squall looked back at Cloud, face all serious and any trace of thoughtfulness gone. "But what really matters is, what do you think?"  
The blond was silent - his thoughts all a jumbled and whirling too fast to make sense of it all. What was Squall saying? That he'd like it if they got together? Or was he just finding reasons as to why Yuffie would want them together? He was always trying to figure out why things worked, anyway. It could just be his way of doing things... But what if... what if he really did want them together? Cloud couldn't suppress the burst of happiness at that thought. They were already happy enough just being best friends. Would it make a difference if they were dating?

"I... I think I'd like that." He finally said. Squall's face practically lit up with joy, and Cloud felt light-headed from the euphoria.

"That's great," The brunet breathed a sigh of relief, as he gazed, almost shyly, at Cloud.

As Cloud smiled back, he realized that, yes, yes it would make a difference.

"Well, um, what do we now?"

Cloud was startled by the question. Yes indeed. What do they do now? He always saw couples kissing in the streets, and even saw his own mom and dad kiss, so that must be something they have to do. He squirmed at the idea. Even if kissing was a requirement to date someone, he didn't feel exactly comfortable kissing Squall yet. Especially on the lips! He had only ever kissed his parents, and that was only on the cheeks.

Squall, as if reading his mind, spoke up. "You don't think we have to... kiss... or anything... do you?" The expression on his childish face wasn't one of disgust ('_Phew...'_), he just looked really embarrassed. "I mean, I'm only nine."

"Right, right," The blond replied, trying not to let his relief show. After all, he was supposed to be the older one, the more mature of the pair. He ran a hand through his mess of hair, trying to think of something to say.

"Ice cream!" He suddenly shouted. Squall just looked at him as if he just sprouted wings and a fluffy tail. "You said you'd treat me to ice cream today cuz you just got your allowance!" The brunet chuckled as Cloud hurriedly stuffed two towels and the spread they were sitting on into a duffel bag, before slinging it over his shoulder.

"C'mon! I'm not going to let free ice cream slip past me!"

"Wait a sec," Squall smirked as he stood up. "You forgot your shirt."

Realizing he was about to walk all the way to the ice cream parlour half-naked, the blond threw down the bag and opened it in one fluid motion. A plain white tank top was thrown at the younger, who caught it with his face. Squall slipped his arms and head through their respective openings in time to see Cloud struggling to free his head from the ridiculously small neck hole.

Cloud paused in his struggle at the sound of chortling. "A little help here?" He said, flapping his arms around to emphasize his point.

Still grinning, the brunet reached over and yanked the shirt down. With a pop, Cloud's head came free, a wayward spike nearly spearing blue-grey eyes. His face still flushed slightly, the blond smiled. "Thanks! And now..." Grabbing the startled boy's wrist, Cloud dragged him towards the direction of the ice cream parlour. "TO DESTINY!" Looking back, Cloud smirked. "Come on, I'll race you. Last one to the crosswalk is a rotten chocobo egg!"

Squall groaned theatrically. "It's too hot to run!" His complaint went unanswered, as the blond had already sprinted away, golden spikes bobbing with the motion. Rolling his eyes, he chased after his companion, a suppressed smile on his face. They may be going out now (if only for a few minutes), but years of friendship will never die out. Fun always came first, and the brunet was glad the awkwardness had passed.

Shaking his thoughts away, Squall set his focus to catching up with the energetic blond. They skirted the pond, dodged happy park-goers, jumped over sleeping bodies, and laughed off the annoyed people who had been enjoying their naps. With a burst of speed, Squall finally caught up to the blond several yards before grass met sidewalk. Cloud had slowed down quite a bit because of the duffel bag thumping against his leg and the heat bogging down on their bodies. Flashing the blond pearly whites in a smirk, Squall overtook him.

"Not fair!" Cloud panted with a mock pout, trying to keep up with the younger boy. "I have to carry this huge bag!"

"Tut tut," The brunet replied in his best teacherly voice, slowing down enough for the blond to catch up. "Never blame your bad luck on another bag."

Laughing, Cloud tackled him with the last bits of his stamina, sending both boys tumbling to the ground. Still grinning, they lay entangled in each other's limbs as they tried to calm their racing hearts.

About two minutes in, they separated in silent agreement to continue on to the parlour. Squall took the bag from Cloud, who smiled gratefully. "I guess we shouldn't have done that. I'm all sweaty now!"

"Well then, I better warn everyone you're coming." The brunet replied, face serious. "I can smell you all the way over here."

Laughing, Cloud punched him lightly on the arm. Suddenly worried, he gave his armpits a cautious sniff. "Is it really that bad?"

Squall rolled his eyes, heading for the crosswalk. "I was _kidding. _C'mon, let's get going." He had walked a few paces before Cloud caught up to him. They walked in relative silence, before the blond timidly spoke.

"Um, do you think we should, you know, hold hands or something?"

Squall nearly stopped walking, but hid his surprise. "Um, I guess we kinda have to when we cross the street..."

"Um, yeah. At the crosswalk. Right."

Once they reached the crosswalk, they came to an abrupt halt. None of them spoke. They just stood there awkwardly at the curb, one finding extreme interest in a pile of dog turd someone forgot to clean up, the other looking at the water dribbling into the sewers. "So," Cloud murmured, "We uh, hold hands now?"

"...yeah..."

Looking anywhere but at each other, the two boys clasped hands loosely. Suddenly, he was keenly aware of how clammy his hand felt and how warm he was. Clearly, Squall felt the same as his other hand was fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. 'Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one uncomfortable with this... though I'm not sure if that's really a good thing...'

After looking both ways, they hurried over to the other side. As soon as their feet reached the curb, they let go of each other's hands as if scalded. Quickly resuming their walk to the ice cream parlour, Cloud started rambling on about inventing ice cream that didn't melt in the heat (because drippy ice cream was just awful) as a way to distract them both. Squall agreed a little too enthusiastically, face beet red. The blond was sure that his face was the same, if the way his cheeks seemed to throb was any indication.

All the way to the parlour, the blond and brunet received weird stares as they were talking and laughing loudly and rather awkwardly. There was a good two feet of empty space from one body to the other, and eyes were fixed pointedly ahead. Upon reaching the door to the parlour, they both went for the handle. Squall reached it first, Cloud's hand following soon after. A few seconds passed as they just stared at their hands, Cloud's resting onto of Squall's. Then it clicked in, and quickly snatched their hands away, blushing.

"Out of the way, losers!"

Squall spun around, alarmed, at the obnoxious voice. "Seifer!" Instinctively, he moved in front of Cloud like he always did whenever Seifer was present. And of course, wherever Seifer was, Raijin and Fuujin were not far behind.

"Yeah, get out of the way, ya know?" Raijin echoed.

"Losers!" said Fuujin.

Seifer shushed them with a lazy wave of his hand. "We ain't going to pick a fight with you losers," the tall blond drawled when he saw Squall cautiously usher Cloud backwards. "You're blocking the door."

The brunet, still wary of his long-time rival, narrowed his eyes. The duffel bag slid down his shoulder to land on the ground with a quiet thump, as he clenched his fists, ready to throw a punch at the slightest suspicious movement. Opening his mouth to snap back a retort, he felt Cloud tugging on his wrist gently. Squall looked over his shoulder to see Cloud's expression pleading with him not to start a fight. He pursed his lips as he glared at the smirking Seifer. He slowly bent down to pick up his bag, eyes never leaving his rival's face.

"Whatever," Reaching for the handle, he opened the door and motioned for Cloud to go inside. After scowling at his rival one last time, he followed Cloud inside, not even bothering to keep the door open for them.

A burst of cool air hit the pair as they stepped inside, though they couldn't enjoy it with the bullies following close behind them. "C'mon," The brunet muttered, taking a surprised Cloud by the wrist and leading him to a booth far in the corner. "Just ignore those jerks."

Cloud smirked as they sat down opposite each other. "If I can remember correctly, it was _you_ who wanted to start the fight and _I_ who stopped you." The blond ignored indignant spluttering in favour of looking over the menu. In the background, Squall could hear his rival and his posse making a scene with the waitress. He tried desperately to ignore them (much like what Cloud was doing to him, unfortunately), but it was just so hard! It was almost impossible to sit still and not break out fighting when both boys were in the same room.

"Ooh, look! They have a new maple walnut sundae with caramel syrup!"

Squall looked back at the blond and couldn't help smiling. Baby-blue eyes were wide and shining as they looked over all the different items in the menu. "Are you going to get that?" He questioned.

The blond boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Then his face became serious as he pinned the brunet with an almost threatening glare. "And you're paying."

Said brunet chuckled nervously. "I-I did promise..." _'And he just had to choose an expensive one, too!'_

Immediately, the blond lightened up with a blinding smile. "Great!" He handed the menu to Squall, who glanced at it briefly before putting it back down. "So, what are you getting?"

"The usual." Squall stood up from his seat and flagged down a waitress (he was too short to be seen if he was sitting down). The waitress nodded, holding up a finger to say 'I'll be right with you.'

She disappeared into the staff-only area with an empty tray, reappearing shortly with a notepad and pen. Cloud watched her head towards their table as he bounced in his seat in anticipation. She stopped in front of both boys, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi there! What will you be having today?"

Squall shuddered under the over-cheery smile. He never was any good at dealing with these sorts of people (these sorts of people referring to one Selphie Tilmitt). "I uh, I'll have a strawberry cup with sprinkles. Please." He added at a sharp kick from Cloud under the table.

The waitress nodded, scribbling onto the pad. "And you?"

"The maple walnut sundae with nuts and caramel syrup, please and thank you!" The older teen grinned as she wrote it down.

"My, aren't you cute little boys polite!" She ruffled Cloud's hair appreciatively, chuckling when Squall ducked away, embarrassed, when she reached for his hair.

Returning back to business, she saluted. "You're order's coming right up!"

Cloud saluted her back with a grin.

After she left, the pair lapsed into comfortable silence. Squall could still hear Seifer making a ruckus, like usual, in the background, but found it much easier to ignore. It may have had something to do with Cloud glancing at him ever so subtly from the corner of his eyes, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

A sudden thought made the brunet perk up.

"Hey, is this like, our first date?"

Cloud stared at him dumbly, jaw slack. "Wha--?"

Even a slightly (just slightly) retarded expression and an even more retarded answer did nothing to faze him. Squall waved his hands to emphasize his point. "You know, like going on a date for the first time. With us, I mean."

Cloud was amazed he could talk about this so seriously and without blushing. He, however, felt like a tomato. What was with Squall, anyway, talking about such embarrassing subjects with such seriousness, yet blushing when it was about trivial matters?

"I uh, um… I guess so... I mean, sure…" He managed to stutter out. Heat was practically radiating off his cheeks now; even the air-conditioning couldn't cool him off.

Squall nodded, still as serious as ever. "It's official, then. Our relationship, that is."

Ducking his head to hide his mixed glee and embarrassment, he just repeated himself. He had to admit; he was pretty ecstatic with the news. Finally going out on an official date with your crush of nine months had that kind of effect on people. The blond was saved from further embarrassment when the waitress came back with their sundaes.

"One maple walnut sundae with nuts and caramel syrup for this fine gentleman," She announced with a flourish, depositing the frozen treat in front of Cloud. "And one strawberry cup with sprinkles for this other fine gentleman." She winked at the brunet as she placed the cup on the table.

"I hope you enjoy your sundaes," She said, curtsying. "If you need anything else, just holler!"

Cloud nodded absently as he was too busy drooling over his ice cream. Squall rolled his eyes at the childish display before turning to the bubbly waitress. "Thanks,"

Her eyes gleamed. "No problem!" She flounced off, leaving a bemused brunet and a salivating blond behind.

Taking a napkin, Squall reached over and wiped the drool from his chin. "Hurry and eat before it becomes inedible with your spit."

Cloud blinked. "Huh? Oh, right. Eat."

Squall chuckled as the blond dug into his sundae with eagerness, then smiled at the dreamy expression on Cloud's face after the first bite. "It's delicious!" The older boy exclaimed as spooned off another chunk and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it," Squall was suddenly hit with the realization that he would be willing to spend any amount of money on the blond, just so he could see him smile like this. He blushed; that realization sounded a lot like something from a cliché romance movie (not that he watched any! The only reason he knew about them was entirely his dad's doing!).

Hurriedly, he picked up his spoon and took the first bite. The cool cream melted against his tongue as he crunched the sprinkles appreciatively. They ate in silence, Cloud occasionally making sounds of delight.

It was pretty soon before Squall had thrown away his empty container, and just watched the blond finish his. About to put the last bite of the frozen treat in his mouth, Cloud paused and looked up. "You want to try some?"

Actually, yes, he did. He said as such, but he had already thrown the spoon away.

"Just use mine." The older said without missing a beat. At the concerned expression on Squall's face, he smiled. "I promise I brush three times everyday." The brunet nodded, and opened his mouth. Cloud grinned, before feeding the spoon into Squall's mouth. Using his teeth, he scraped the ice cream off (he was still pretty nervous about it; after all, it was like a second-hand kiss).

"Mmm, it _is_ good," He licked his lips for the last traces of the dessert. "Maybe I'll get that next time."

"Right?" Cloud absently stuck the spoon back in his mouth, sucking on the plastic utensil. "Well, let's go then. To my house." He picked up the bowl and threw it in the trashcan, not noticing the colour on Squall's cheek (I think you know what he was blushing about).

"'Kay. Hold on a sec, I still gotta pay." Rummaging through his bag for his wallet, he headed for the counter. Cloud took the bag and started for the exit. He waited patiently as he watched Squall pay the bill and receive his change, counting to make sure he got the right amount before meeting the blond by the door.

"Can you believe it?." He said incredulously, taking back the bag from Cloud and stuffing his wallet inside. "Your maple thingy cost $6.99! Man, what a rip off..."

The blond smiled sheepishly. "He... sorry 'bout that. Guess I shoulda picked something cheaper, huh." Squall waved a hand dismissively at that. He opened the door, letting Cloud exit first before following.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. I still have enough for next time."

Cloud grinned, happiness welling up inside him. He opened his mouth to voice his gratitude, when a rough arm looped around his neck and tugged him backwards. He let out a choked gasp of surprise, blue eyes wide. Vaguely, he could see Squall's face contort from shock to that of anger, but he was too preoccupied with trying to pry his way out of the crushing headlock.

"Yo, pansies," A leering baritone voice sounded in his ear. Cloud froze, not daring to look at the owner of the voice, even though he already knew whom it was. "Saw your little PDA. Looked really comfortable sticking a used spoon in your mouth. Heh, always knew you were fags, though I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to date a kindergartener." Seifer sneered when he saw Squall's face grow redder with each word he said, and he tightened his grip around the struggling blonde's neck. He ignored an outraged "I'm not a kindergartener!" and ruffled the blonde's hair with his free hand.

"Maybe you'll consider going out with someone..." He lowered his mouth until they were almost touching Cloud's ear, the next part coming out in a breathy whisper. "...more _fitting_, hm? Someone... like _me_..."

With a roar, Squall lunged. Seifer leapt backwards, his lips curling in a nasty sneer. Cloud staggered at his release, rubbing his throat to get the air flowing again.

"Cloud!" The brunet quickly scooped up the older in a hug, murmuring words of concern in his ear. "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Cloud coughed, eyes scrunched shut before nodding. "Ye-yeah… I'm fine, d-don't worry…"

Rubbing the blonde's back in a soothing manner (unlike the rough treatment he had received earlier), Squall directed his hard gaze at his rival. Said rival was sneering down at them, Fujin and Raijin behind him looking only slightly disturbed at Seifer's actions.

"Aww, is Squally-boy mad?" He snickered, flicking stray strands of blond hair from his eyes. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna steal the princess away here, though it'd be a piece of cake if I wanted to." He turned around, taking a few steps away from the pair, and looked back. "Anyway, I ain't a fag, unlike you." And he strolled away.

"Fags!" Fujin snorted.

"Yeah, we aren't fags, ya know?" Raijin sniggered.

Squall snarled, making to chase after them. "Get back here, Almasy!" The tall blond only raised a hand in a mocking farewell, his back getting smaller as he walked away.

"Coward…" He grumbled, before turning his attention to Cloud. "You sure you're okay? You don't need some water or anything?"

The blond shook his head, spikes bobbing. "No, I'm fine. It just surprised me, that's all."

The younger of the two didn't seem all that convinced, but let it go for now. "Ok, if you say so… C'mon, let's go back to your house."

The blond agreed, and they started for the direction of Cloud's home. The sun was starting its descent, though it was still far from getting dark. It was only 3:45, if the clock in the ice cream read right.

Cloud glanced over at his companion. His head was bowed, figure hunched, and his face was hidden by chocolate tresses. He appeared to be deep in thought. The blond frowned slightly; if Squall had something on his mind, he would tell him when he was ready. That was one thing he had learned about the brunet. Never pry, or he'll just send you a withering glance. He had been on the end of that look quite a few times, and he preferred it if he never saw it again. Ever.

"Seifer's right, you know."

Cloud snapped his head to look at the brunet. He was looking at him with the utmost seriousness. "What?"

"About me being comfortable with you. He's right. I really am comfortable around you." He blushed, looking away. They had stopped walking, bodies facing each other. "In fact, I think I feel the most comfortable when I'm with you… Well, I mean, besides my dad, cuz he's like, my dad and all…" He started babbling, face growing redder than a strawberry. "Of course, there's also my grandma, since she always used to baby-sit me…"

He was startled when Cloud intertwined their fingers together, a genuine smile on his lips and in his eyes. "C-Cloud…?"

Cloud squeezed his hand reassuringly, tilting his head in a cute manner. "That's good, cuz I also feel the most comfortable with you."

Squall was speechless as he stared at Cloud's beaming face, before a silly grin made its way onto his face. "Really…? Th-that's good to hear…" Giggling, Cloud tugged gently on their joined hands.

"Come on, let's go. I have that new game that you wanted to play."

-- --

_owari _

-- --

**A/N:** Sheesh, it's really difficult to differentiate between two males, especially when it's yaoi. If you keep saying 'he, he, him, him,' it's hard to tell who is who. RAWR! This is one of the moments where I wish I never got sucked into the sexiness that is yaoi. ... Psh! Did you think I was serious?

By the way, do people even read these notes? If you read the notes (on any fanfic), put "Aye, I read this here crap from ze author's ass!" at the top of your review! ;D


End file.
